A user of a mobile device may prefer that the mobile device is rather small so that it can easily fit in a pocket or hand bag for example. At the same time, the user may wish that the mobile device has a user interface that is large enough to facilitate ease of use. In order to address these issues, some mobile devices are designed such that they can be manipulated between an open state in which a user interface is made available to the user, and a closed state in which the mobile device is more compact. As a first example, flip phones can be flipped open like a clam shell to expose a keypad and/or display and can be subsequently flipped closed after use. As a second example, slider phones can be slid open to expose a keypad and/or display and can be subsequently slid closed after use. These mobile devices typically have a sensor to detect whether the mobile device is in the open state or the closed state.
Additionally, some mobile devices are provided with a holster. A mobile device can be placed in a holster for example when the mobile device is not in use, or when the mobile device is in use while using a headset. The holster can help to prevent accidental key-presses. These mobile devices often have another sensor to detect presence of the holster. This can for example allow for configurable notification settings, for example vibration alert for an incoming call when in the holster or ring alert for an incoming call when out of the holster. Other notification settings may be possible depending on whether the mobile device is in the holster. Furthermore, various features might be disabled while the mobile device is in the holster. This might help to reduce power consumption.